Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan is the main protagonist and the playable character of the main story of Yandere Simulator. NOTE: Yandere-chan's offical first name will be either Ayano, Ayane or Ayana, as YandereDev would like to have her name include "Yan" somewhere in (Ayano is the most likely) it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655835955467714560 YandereDev is currently leaning towards Ayano because there are less Google searches for that name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649692133297922048 As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Yandere-chan's name is displayed as "Ayano Aishi" on social media. "Aishi" is now Yandere-chan's canon last name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666437091941748736 Yandere-chan will be nicknamed "Yan-chan" by other students, but teachers will refer to her by Yandere-chan's surname or full name. Intros :Main Article: Intros First Intro At the beginning of the first intro, she has a dream about her ideal lover after expressing how disappointed she was of her love life in her first year of high school. That morning, because of her imagination running wild, she loses track of time and goes off to school late. She runs into someone who looks similar to the person she saw in her dreams. When she sees him, she instantly falls in love with him, concluding to herself that it must be fate they met. She then sees him being scolded by a tsundere childhood friend, Osana Najimi, and plans to get rid of her. Yandere-chan then meets a mysterious girl named Info-chan, who asked by phone to meet her in classroom 3-3. The girl tells Yandere-chan about the panty shot system and asks her to kill others around the school so that her newspaper will sell better. Yandere-chan has serious doubts about this, not wanting to do anything that horrible, but after learning from Info-chan that Osana will confess her love for Senpai that very week's Friday, Yandere-chan considered the idea. Yet even so, it's up to the player whether or not to do bad deeds to achieve her goal. This cutscene is no longer in the present game, however, in the August 15th, 2015 Build, there is a visionary scene. Second Intro In the second intro Yandere-chan is talking to herself, about Senpai. Yandere-chan says she had felt no emotions at all until she met him, and now feels envy and rage towards someone who is apparently trying to take him from her. Yandere-chan says she wants to kill her, and that there is not a single thing she would not do for Senpai. Info-chan then sends Yandere-chan a message, having seen her stalking Senpai. Info-chan tells Yandere-chan the girl's name (Osana Najimi), when she's going to confess to Senpai, and about the panty shot system. The two seemingly become allies after that, though not friends. Appearance Yandere-chan has fair skin, black hair that is tied into a ponytail and grey-blackish eyes. She is 165 cm tall (5 feet, 4.1 inches), 43.5 kg (95.90 lbs)https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655996680479739904, and has average-sized breasts.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657727068029845504 She's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. Her uniform can be customized. In all uniforms except for Female Uniform #5, she wears her signature black hip-high socks. If she has attacked a student, her uniform and rest of her body will be bloody. When visibly insane, Yandere-chan will twitch erratically and have constricted pupils. There used to be an Easter Egg where if she ran behind the cherry tree located at the back of the school, she would be wearing a red and black version of the default uniform. This, however, was removed, after being reported countless times as a "bug".https://twitter.com/jacbocford/status/652006157725208576 There are several other Easter Eggs that alter her appearance, those being Punished Mode, Slender Mode, Bancho Mode, Hateful Mode, Titan Mode, Galo Mode, Cirno Mode, DK Mode, 47 Mode, and X Mode. The Easter Eggs that don't alter her appearance are Spooky Mode and Bad Romance Mode. You can also change her appearance by altering the streaming assets folder. You can give her different hairstyles by pressing the H''' key. You can give her eye-wear accessories using the '''P key. You can also give her random miscellaneous accessories using the O''' key. The '''< and >''' keys decrease/increase her bust size. In the final game, Yandere-chan's hair will not be customizable during gameplay.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635292104361545728 When Yandere Vision is active, Yandere-chan's body will be outlined in black.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649691722516066304 If Yandere-kun is ever implemented, then he will look like a sadistic Senpai. Personality Yandere-chan is, as her name suggests, a yandere, one who will go to any lengths, even murder, for her love. Between the two she is more of a sociopath than a psychopath.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291233544372226 She suffers from a fictional type of insanity.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665804943123550209 In the first intro cutscene, Yandere-chan was not inherently a yandere; she was coaxed into it by Info-chan, and was apprehensive of the idea of killing another person. She is just a love-hungry schoolgirl who wants a boyfriend. She didn't even seem to consider killing Osana before Info-chan brings it up. In the second intro, instead of this, Yandere-chan is very emotionless, apathetic, and speaks with a deadpan expression since as far back as she could rememberhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635322269514862593 before meeting Senpai for the first time. She'd do anything to prevent people from getting with Senpai, even if it means killing them, as Yandere-chan does not have the ability to feel emotions, empathy, or remorse. She does not feel guilt or shame for harming others.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648907485625974784 She knows what the general people consider to be "wrong", but she just doesn't care.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665988312272732161 In both intros, Info-chan is immorally wrong to Yandere-chan. So even if Yandere-chan in the second intro is not right, she still must have morals of some sort. Yandere-chan's "hobby" is trying to convince everyone around her that she's a normal girl. She buys manga, plays video games, and rides a bike to project the image of a normal girl. However, she does not enjoy any of it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634541998255546368 She isn't incredibly talkative at default and will only speak when necessary.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659186455122608128 Abilities Yandere-chan has a great amount of stamina as she can run indefinitely and is quicker than other students. She also has the strength to take down a student in one hit and move heavy dumpsters which can be filled with trash and a corpse without getting tired. If Yandere-chan reads enough manga, then she is able to seduce girls and boys. She can also take classes to learn how to tranquilize a student, run even faster, take down a teacher, etc. Yandere-chan somehow knows how to mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. Yandere-chan will be able to kill almost any NPC she comes across.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/628243125979328513 However, there may be some exceptions to this. When police get added, they won't be killable because if they started dying then the school would have to be closed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650708197800439809 Like other video game characters, Yandere-chan currently has quite the inventory. Although she can only conceal a three weapons on her person, she can still carry around, all at once, five manga novels, twelve cassette tapes, a bottle of tranquilizer, a bottle of poison, Saki Miyu's bra, her phone, and notes. The Dev has stated that it's just one of those video game instances where some items take up space and others don't really matter.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664865706937204736 The player will eventually be able to view her inventory.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664863845421158400 Yandere-chan is impressive because when a yandere has someone to protect, they will become capable of almost anything.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621913676811886592 Background A few days before the game begins, Yandere-chan meets Senpaihttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652345626307375104 and her sense of right and wrong became completely guided by the goal of obtaining him for herself. YandereDev has stated that Yandere-chan is a person who has never taken a life or harmed another person before meeting Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635291388351918080 For example, Yandere-chan tried to determine if she could experience any kind of enjoyment. She experimented by killing insects. When she discovered that killing insects brought her no joy, she decided never to experiment on animals, for that it would just come to the same conclusion.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655236283527098368 Thus, that is why Yan-chan has no violent history. Yandere-chan has some history with yanderes. In the original intro cutscene, Info-chan mentions this twice, saying "So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory..." after Yandere-chan rushes to school after running into Senpai, and "I'm sure you could. It's in your blood, after all." after Info-chan asks Yandere-chan to murder a fellow student. According to Basement Tape #1, Yan-chan's grandmother was also a yandere and kept her obsession tied to a chair. In fact, the line of yanderes goes back very far. YandereDev imagines that Yandere-chan's great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother wore a bloody kimono and wielded a knife. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655466725933080576 When her parents were in high school together, her father was Yandere-chan's mom's senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631699285927575552 Yandere-chan's mom was a yandere girl in school, and killed a girl in 1989. YandereDev explains this in his Yandere Simulator blogpost "Halloween and DLC".https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/10/31/dlc-discussion/ Yandere-chan has no siblings.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636236584342327296 Most women in Yandere-chan's family want to give birth at a young age, like 19. Yandere-chan's great-great-great grandmother was born in 1910. She will be 107 years old in 2017.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655829778646196224 It has also been a family tradition for several centuries that when an Aishi woman marries a man, the man always adopts the wife's surname.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662922976271044608 It is most likely that there are no male yanderes in the family.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662331978486644736 When a female Yandere is born, there are always slight differences between each generation, but each Yandere are not all clones. Their personas aren't more or less strong either.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663401180706410496 YandereDev would love to do a cutscene from Yandere-chan's childhood, but there is no young Yandere-chan character model available.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915523370479617 It is known that when Yandere-chan was a baby, she never showed much emotions and was extremely quiet. While the father was worried, the mother assured him that the baby was fine.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663601729590554624 Relationships Senpai Before meeting Senpai, Yandere-chan was just drifting through life without any purpose.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667448205911560192 Yandere-chan only met Senpai a few days before the beginning of the game and she changes as she no longer cares about right or wrong like she did before the encounter. Yandere-chan acts like a pervert toward Senpai, wanting to go into the Boys' Shower Room to admire him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643890112892264448 Even so, what she feels isn't lust, but more like seeing color in a grey world.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657285298678726656 In fact, it might not even be romantic, since Senpai just seems to give Yandere-chan new sensations.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667160030295285760 If she ever accidentally hurt Senpai, she would feel a mixture of depressed emotions. However, Yandere-chan is okay with mentally traumatizing Senpai in order to eliminate a rival.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657838667017228288 Yandere-chan couldn't object to anything that made Senpai happy, so long as it isn't another girl. Because of that, Senpai could use her if he wanted. However, if he insulted her she'd punish him and maybe even break him to fit her ideals.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662486146090332160 Senpai isn't close with Yandere-chan and he doesn't know much about her. He usually never notices Yandere-chan as she can stalk him after school, depending on how the day went. However, if she stands near him for too long during the day then he might notice and get freaked out. If Senpai was ever killed and Yandere-chan knew who did the deed, she would feel a cross between deep hatred and total, hollow emptiness.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663986618282340352 If Senpai ever committed suicide because of Yandere-chan, she would do the same.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664487275175149568 Info-chan In the first intro Yandere-chan is just a love-hungry schoolgirl, so she has every right to be disgusted by Info-chan. Yandere-chan can choose to be moved by what Info-chan says and can do things that way. In the second intro Yandere-chan is less moral, but still doesn't have to be evil, so she is also not pleased by Info-chan, but can still choose to do bad things. Yandere-chan has the ability to not help Info-chan by not taking panty shots or killing others. Yandere-chan's only current ally is Info-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634758980380831744 It's a huge spoiler to say what would happen if Yandere-chan didn't take panty shots or kill students, which would help Info-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647827792285954049 Rivals The rivals will never know that Yandere-chan exists and that they have competition.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632238944713764864 Yandere-chan is seemingly fine with eliminating them so long as she gets her crush. Yandere-chan might think that she's better than the rivals because when Yandere-chan saw Osana, she believed that Osana could never love Senpai like she can. Yandere-chan's Mother Yandere-chan is indifferent to both her parents.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634822155851534336 She believes that her mother is a kind, pure, warm, gentle and innocent lady,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635140140877266945 and the mother loves her daughter dearlyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642548192584687616 because Yandere-chan is a physical manifestation of the love between the two parents.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655830102022815744 Ryoba knows about her daughter's non-existing emotions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634950645242396672 If she saw Yandere-chan in a relationship with a woman the mother would just be happy to see her daughter found love.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658107406036021249 Yandere-chan's Father Yandere-chan is indifferent to both her parents. Her father has suspicions about Yandere-chan, but does not know her true nature. He's a little creeped out by her, but loves Yan-chan nonetheless.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657379461101326336 When Yandere-chan noticed that her parents were worrying about her, she started pretending to be normal.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667602221027229696 Afterwards, there was no longer a reason for her parents to worry about her. If the father sees Yandere-chan trying to romanticize a female Senpai, he would strongly discourage the relationship. His values come from Japanese society, where there is still homophobia in the country. If Yandere-chan was in a hetero-relationship with a male Senpai, the father would worry about the nature of the relationship, and how it began.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662311088554250240 Aishi Family Yandere-chan's family isn't so close and once the women have found a male they don't usually spend time with others. Yandere-chan might've not even met most of her relatives. No one is on bad terms though. Students If a student sees Yandere-chan murder many times, they will see her as a villain that needs to be defeated. They will continue to go to school in an attempt to catch Yandere-chan in the middle of a crime so that she can finally go to jail.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667393019646111744 Yandere-chan seemingly doesn't care about the fates of the students and will get rid of them if they get in the way. Students will not develop crushes on Yandere-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646351205971525633 Hypothetically, if a boy developed a crush on Yandere-chan, she would not be affected. She would reject him while trying to "stay in character". On the outside, she would act like a shy schoolgirl who cannot accept the boy's feelings. On the inside, however, she would think the boy as an insect who needs to be swatted.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650164136869888000 If she had to pick some classmates to be her friends in order to be "normal", she wouldn't make friends with popular girls in order to not be noticed by too many people. On the other hand, she wouldn't want to become an outcast either, so she wouldn't make friends with delinquents or outcasts. She would make friends with the "in-between" : girls who aren't popular, aren't bullied, aren't outcasts. In other words, she would become friends with normal, plain students and/or wallflowers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667133193808576512 Trivia *Yandere-chan's birthday is April 1st.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/625796063144710144 *Michaela Laws is the current voice actress for Yandere-chan. *Currently, there are twelve different Easter Egg modes for Yandere-chan. *Yandere-chan's last name, Aishi, is a play on words. '''Ai means love and Shi means death.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655236465594368 *Ayano is a common Japanese female name, meaning "my color" or "my design". *Yandere-chan wears blue pajamas to bed, as seen in the original intro. *You can buy Yandere-chan's 3D model in the Unity Asset store. Her model is named Aoi Kiryu.https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/12495 *If Senpai was ever a werewolf, she would scratch behind his ears and pet his fluffy tail during a full moon.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661632595042545664 *Yandere-chan will eventually share the same base model as other female NPCs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653674814213787648 *Motoba Kirie from the manga and anime "Himouto! Umaru-chan" reminds YandereDev of Yandere-chan.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639957815252025344 *Her parents are out of town for 10 weeks in the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 They might appear in the ending cut-scenes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646604555115859968 *Yandere-chan can't join the Student Council. She can still manipulate the council to eliminate a particular rival.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366731873292288 *If Yandere-chan ever made a contract with Kyubey (an anime character), she would wish that nothing would ever endanger the relationship between her and Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632462082726727680 *After meeting Senpai and finding something to protect, she might play Hitman as a "virtual training tool". *As stated in a different tweet, if Yandere-chan had to play a video game to protect Senpai, she would instantly become an MLG pro.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639899904668758016 *If Yandere-chan made a "Let's Play" she would try to sound interested in order to hide her true naturehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653479805170552832. *Yandere-chan has no preferred tastes regarding food, but if she was asked to name her "favorite" food, she would name Senpai's favorite food, because any food that brings Senpai happiness is a food she appreciates https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642182468414500864 *If Yandere-chan was in a Hogwarts house, she would be a Slytherin.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649351352380817409 *Yandere-chan has never sung a song outside of school anthems.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667396313172938752 *If Yandere-chan and Senpai grew old and Senpai died first, Yandere-chan will kill herself.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667863553446158337 *If Yandere-chan was in Mortal Kombat X, her final move would be to chop off her opponent's limbs, beat up their torso with their own limbs, and toss the worse in an incinerator. If she was in Smash Bros, her final move would be "SNAP Mode" or something similar to Cloud's Omnislash from Final Fantasy VII.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668915905741500417 *If Yandere-chan is 17 years old and she appears nude, the game suddenly becomes a bit more lewd. Therefore, everyone's age is "????".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657337367607447552 Quotes Gallery of Drawn Yandere-chan Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Akademi High Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Students Category:Unkillable Category:Customizable Category:Playable Characters Category:Devoted (Persona) Category:Aishi Family Category:Canon